Boku no Jinsei no Monogatari (the story of my life)
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Dia hanyalah seorang gelandangan kotor yang selalu dipandang hina oleh banyak orang, namun orang itu telah mengubah hidupnya. "Karena aku pernah diselamatkan, maka aku ingin menyelamatkan juga." Untuk ultah Kagami Taiga dan first event Kakuro shipper Indonesia, Teen!Kagami and Chibi!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

Malam itu, salju turun, menutup setiap jalan di kota London menjadi putih. Semua penduduk bergegas pulang, ingin cepat-cepat menghangatkan diri di depan pemanas ruangan atau perapian, yang penting nyaman. Bahkan beberapa toko tutup lebih cepat hari itu.

Jalanan masih tampak ramai, dipadati oleh keluarga-keluarga yang sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan malam, anak-anak menempelkan hidung ke etalase toko, beberapa merengek minta dibelikan, kebahagiaan tampak memenuhi wajah mereka,

Kecuali satu.

Walau sekarang masih musim dingin, tubuh mungilnya hanya dilapisi selembar kaus tipis berlengan pendek dan celana pendek selutut yang sudah kumal. Kedua telapak kakinya yang dilindungi sepasang sepatu tua yang sudah robek-robek menapak jalanan sambil terseok-seok. Perutnya berteriak kelaparan, tubuhnya yang dihiasi lebam kebiruan gemetar menahan dingin.

Lagi-lagi, dia kehilangan tempat tinggalnya.

* * *

 **Flashback: 30 minutes ago.**

Bocah itu berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil yang kotor, tempatnya biasa berlindung dari udara dingin yang menusuk. Matanya terbelalak melihat tiga sosok remaja berusia 15 tahun tengah menegak bir sambil bermesraan dengan cewek tak dikenal tepat diatas 'tempat tidur'nya. Cepat-cepat anak itu menghampiri berandalan tersebut.

"Oh, Tetsuya ya? Halo." Seorang berandalan bertubuh pendek mengangkat botol kacanya, menyambut anak kecil itu. Anak itu menatap si berandalan, meminta penjelasan.

"Siapa dia, James?" tanya salah satu gadis.

"Jangan pikirkan dia, Lizzie, dia hanya salah satu anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan kami dulu. Hoy, Kuroko, kami ambil tempatmu, kau carilah tempat baru untukmu." Berandalan berambut hitam tertawa kencang sembari melempar sebotol bir kepada temannya yang berambut abu-abu, "Untukmu, Haizaki."

Bocah bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu sontak menggeleng kuat. Kedua matanya menatap Haizaki penuh kemarahan.

"Apa? Kau mau menentang kami?" pemuda yang dipanggil Haizaki itu menatap Kuroko tajam.

Kuroko memukul-mukul perut Haizaki dengan kedua tangan mungilnya sambil berteriak tak jelas, tentu saja usahanya tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Haizaki yang kesal mengayunkan kakinya dan menendang perut kuroko hingga terpental.

Kuroko terbatuk-batuk, belum sempat mengontrol nafasnya, Haizaki kembali menonjok wajahnya, "kalau kau mau bicara, katakan saja! Jangan berteriak tak jelas begitu! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!"

"Ayolah, Haizaki, kau tau kan kalau dia memang tak bisa bicara?" pemuda pendek itu terkekeh, "itulah kenapa dia dibuang ke panti asuhan,"

"Kau benar juga, Al," pemuda berambut hitam tertawa mengejek.

Air mata menetes membasahi tanah, Al yang melihat hal itu langsung menjambak rambut kuroko dan mengangkat wajah Kuroko dengan wajahnya, "Apa? Kau tak senang dikatakan bisu?" tanyanya sambil membanting anak itu ke tanah.

"Sudah bisu, cengeng pula!" James ikut menendang anak berusia enam tahun itu.

"Sebaiknya kau mati saja, dasar sampah, kau membuatku muak!" geram Haizaki.

"Astaga, hentikan itu, Al," ucap gadis lainnya, namun bukan nada kasihan yang tersirat dalam suaranya, melainkan nada mengejek.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, darling."

James menendang bahu Kuroko sebelum akhirnya kembali ke samping Lizzie, meninggalkan bocah yang tengah meringis kesakitan itu.

"Ah, apa ini? selimut?" Haizaki mengangkat selimut Kuroko tinggi-tinggi tepat didepan hidung pemiliknya. Benda itu tak bisa disebut selimut juga, hanya selembar koran edisi enam bulan yang lalu. Kuroko mengangkat tangannya, hendak merebut koran itu, namun Haizaki segera menginjak tangannya, "Koran tua begini ga ada gunanya." Ucapnya sembari menyalakan pemantik.

Kuroko terbelalak. Tepat di depan matanya, 'selimut' yang selalu melindunginya dari rasa dingin berubah menjadi serpihan abu.

"Pergi sana, kutu!" Haizaki mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dan dijatuhkan begitu saja di depan gang, sementara dirinya sendiri kembali ke dalam.

Kuroko tak punya pilihan lain selain pergi. Kedua matanya meredup seiring langkah kakinya yang terseok-seok ke jalanan, berbaur dengan pejalan kaki lainnya.

* * *

Itulah dia, seorang gelandangan.

Sebetulnya hidupnya dulu tidak buruk. Dia lahir dalam keluarga yang sederhana, ayahnya seorang peternak, ibunya juga. Namun ketika dia lahir, semuanya berubah.

Pada masa mudanya, ibunya adalah gadis yang malas. Ketika gadis-gadis lain belajar cara merawat bayi dan mengurus rumah tangga, ibunya justru bermain di ladang. Alhasil, sang ibu tak tau bagaimana merawat putranya itu. Dia kebingungan ketika hendak memandikan Kuroko. Sepintas ide muncul di kepala sang ibu.

Sebuah ember menjadi tempat mandinya. Ibunya menggenggam kedua tangan mungilnya, kemudian mencelup-celup dan memutar-mutar bayi Kuroko ke dalam ember seperti kantung teh. Sang bayi yang menangis diabaikannya.

Tidak manusiawi, memang.

Karena terlalu sering menjerit saat dimandikan, pita suara Kuroko rusak ketika dia berusia 19 bulan. Ayahnya menceraikan ibunya karena hal itu dan mengambil hak asuh kuroko. Namun belum genap setahun merasa aman dalam lindungan sang ayah, beliau terserang penyakit yang tengah mewabah di daerah itu dan meninggal. Setelah lewat masa berkabung, kerabat ayahnya menitipkannya di sebuah panti asuhan, tempatnya dan ketiga berandalan itu tinggal.

Kenapa Kuroko bisa berakhir di jalanan? Karena dia tak tahan dengan kehidupan di panti asuhan itu. Mereka semua hanya disuruh bekerja, makanan hanya diberikan sehari sekali, itupun hanya sesendok sup encer. Kuroko adalah anak pertama yang berhasil melarikan diri dari panti tersebut, disusul Haizaki, James dan Al.

 **Bruk.**

Kuroko terhuyung ke belakang, hampir saja terjatuh seandainya tangannya tidak ditarik seseorang.

"Ah, maaf, aku tak melihatmu." Ucap orang itu, "Apa kau terluka?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, pemuda yang menabraknya itu menatap matanya yang tampak kosong, "Kau-"

"Taiga, ayo cepat, nanti tokonya keburu tutup!" seru seorang pria berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Ah, tunggu aku, Tatsuya!" serunya sembari menghampiri pemuda itu.

Kuroko menatap kepergian orang itu sebelum kembali berjalan, kedua matanya melirik kesana kemari, mencari tempat untuk tidur. Dilihatnya sebuah toko roti yang sudah tutup, sepertinya dia bisa tidur semalam disana.

Kuroko menyeret kakinya menuju emperan sebuah toko roti yang sudah tutup. Tepat di depan pintu, dia meringkuk seperti kucing. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan kedinginan.

Lelah. Kuroko terlalu lelah dengan apa yang selalu dia terima. Baru saja dia menutup mata, seember air mengguyurnya hingga terbangun.

"Jangan tidur disana, sialan! Kau mengotori tokoku dengan tubuh kotormu itu!" seru sang pemilik toko dari lantai dua.

Kuroko segera melarikan diri, kedua kakinya terus berlari, sejauh mungkin dari toko itu. Rasa dingin yang menerpanya meningkat dua kali lipat karena bajunya yang basah, jantungnya protes minta berhenti, namun Kuroko mengabaikannya.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh, Kuroko memperlambat laju larinya secara perlahan, dan kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan. Pandangannya sudah berkunang-kunang sejak disiram tadi, kakinya sudah gemetar hebat, kepalanya serasa dihajar dengan gada berduri, sakit sekali.

Tubuh Kuroko limbung, dan detik berikutnya, dia sudah terkapar di jalanan.

Walau begitu, orang-orang yang melihatnya tak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka melihatnya seperti melihat pajangan di etalase, tak sedikitpun terbesit rasa kasihan dalam hati mereka. Seorang pria yang melihatnya 'berbaik hati' untuk menendang tubuhnya yang lemas ke pinggir jalan, merapat dengan pagar rumah orang, kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ibu, kakak itu kenapa?" Kuroko melirik seorang anak kecil yang tengah menunjuknya.

"Biarkan saja," ucap sang ibu gusar.

"Tapi, sepertinya kakak itu sakit-"

"Diam, turuti ibu, Oliver!" bentak sang ibu sambil menarik tangan putranya.

Begitulah kerasnya hidup seorang gelandangan; dikucilkan dan tidak dicintai.

Pandangannya semakin samar, namun Kuroko tersenyum.

Apa sudah waktunya untukku bertemu penciptanya? Sayang sekali, padahal dirinya baru menjejak dunia selama enam tahun, bahkan belum sempat mengunjungi tempat-tempat lainnya. Tapi, bagi Kuroko, itu bukan masalah. Setidaknya, dia takkan menderita lagi di dunia ini.

Kuroko hendak menutup mata, namun seseorang tampak mendekatinya. Orang berambut merah gelap tampaknya tengah berbicara padanya, namun mulutnya yang menggigil tak mau membuka. Perlahan-lahan, kelopak matanya tertutup, dan pada saat yang bersamaan, tubuhnya terasa hangat dan terangkat.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke punya Fujimaki-sensei, zettai wa boku da #ngaco #abaikan

Title:

Main Character: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga.

Genre: family, hurt/comfort

Rate: K+

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah itu menguap lebar.

"Kalau menguap, tutup mulutmu, dasar kuda nil." Pria berambut hitam yang panjang rambutnya hingga menutupi mata kirinya itu menepuk mulut sepupunya dengan koran yang dibelinya.

"Aduh! Sakit tau, Tatsuya bodoh!" geram pemuda itu.

"Warui, kau membuatku malu sih." Ucap Himuro Tatsuya, nama pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Aku hanya menguap-apa maksudmu mengataiku kuda nil?!" Kagami Taiga berteriak kepada Himuro.

"Taiga, otakmu itu koneksinya lama juga ya." Sindir Himuro pelan.

Kagami membuang muka ke jalanan. Menyebalkan, liburannya kali ini hanya dilewatkan berdua dengan sepupunya yang setahun lebih tua darinya, orang tuanya yang seharusnya ikut malah membatalkannya karena alasan pekerjaan. Entah kenapa, sepanjang tahun ini orangtuanya selalu sibuk, keduanya jarang sekali berada di rumah, kalaupun ada, pasti suasananya menjadi canggung.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas kesal. Dia benar-benar kesepian jika berada sendiri di rumah. Bukan kekanakan atau apa, tapi dia juga butuh teman, setidaknya yang hidup, bukan boneka teddy yang diberikan ibunya 9 bulan lalu. Halo? Kagami bukan anak kecil berusia 5 tahun, sekedar informasi, tahun ini dia akan memasuki usia legal untuk membaca majalah 'ehem ehem' yang sering ditunjukkan sahabatnya, Aomine Daiki, saat duduk di bangku SMA, masa dia diberikan boneka teddy?

"Kau kelihatan galau, ada apa?" Tanya Himuro begitu melihat raut wajah Kagami yang sebelas duabelas dengan orang yang kumisnya dilumuri kotoran anjing.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Kagami malas.

"Yakin? Wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau sedang galau." Himuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa." Kagami mulai kesal.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Taiga."

"Aku tak apa-apa, kau tuli ya? Tak usah kepo, Tatsuya, kau bukan ibuku!" bentak Kagami.

Keduanya terdiam, beberapa pejalan kaki berhenti dan menatap mereka, Tatsuya terkejut setengah mati. Sejak mereka masih kecil, tak pernah sekalipun Kagami membentaknya. Walau mereka sering bertengkar, sepupunya itu tak pernah berani membentaknya.

Kagami yang menyadari tindakannya langsung menunduk malu, "Maaf…"

"Tak apa-apa, aku mengerti kok." Tatsuya tersenyum, kemudian berbalik mendahului Taiga, "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, otoutou. Tapi aku takkan memaksamu untuk bicara."

Kagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumahku sudah dekat. Mau mampir sebentar?" tawar Himuro.

"Ah, tak usah, aku juga ingin langsung ke hotel dan tidur." Jawab Kagami.

Himuro menatap Kagami lurus, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Kagami menatap punggung sahabatnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju hotel tempatnya menginap. Sepanjang jalan, Kagami melamun. Pemandangan orang yang lalu lalang (entah kenapa) berhasil menarik perhatiannya, tatapannya mengarah ke sebuah keluarga, sang putra menggenggam kedua tangan orangtuanya, tertawa senang sambil menarik keduanya. Di tempat lain, dua anak kecil tengah berbagi es krim dengan ayahnya, sementara ibunya tertawa kecil sambil membersihkan mulut putra putrinya.

Hati Kagami terasa teduh melihat pemandangan itu, dalam hati kecilnya pemuda berwajah sangar namun berhati malaikat ini membayangkan dirinya menyusut menjadi anak kecil, berharap dengan begitu orangtuanya akan memberi perhatian penuh.

"Ng?" perhatiannya tertuju pada satu objek. Kagami menyeberang jalan dengan tergesa-gesa, dadanya dipenuhi rasa gusar begitu melihat sesosok anak kecil terbaring di pinggir jalan.

Begitu tiba di seberang, barulah Kagami bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

Sosok itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki, dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan penuh lebam, terbaring dengan mata tertutup dan nafas yang hampir tak bisa dirasakan. Sekali lihat, semua orang tau kalau anak itu adalah seorang gelandangan kotor.

Dia berlutut, menepuk bahu anak itu, dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil itu sedikit.

"Hey, kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Tak ada reaksi. Tubuh anak itu berayun ke depan dan belakang dengan lemah ketika Kagami mengguncangnya.

"Hey, hey, kau kenapa?"

Wajah Kagami tampak cemas, tangannya berpindah dari bahu ke pergelangan, betapa terkejutnya dia begitu merasakan denyut nadi yang lemah dibawah kulit itu. Buru-buru, dilepaskannya mantel tebal miliknya, menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan mantelnya, kemudian mengangkat dan menggendong anak itu seperti bayi.

Kagami segera berlari menuju hotel tempatnya menginap, sambil mendekap anak itu dengan erat. Dia tak tau kenapa dia melakukan ini, tapi ada sesuatu di hati kecilnya yang memaksanya melakukan itu.

Dengan cepat Kagami masuk ke kamarnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan seorang resepsionis tentang anak itu dan langsung membaringkan anak itu di tempat tidur. dilepaskannya semua pakaian dekil dan basah anak itu, berlari ke koper, mengambil sebuah sweater dan memakaikannya ke tubuh ringkih yang tengah telanjang itu dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

Diambilnya sebuah handuk kecil dari tasnya, merendamnya dalam sebuah baskom berisi air panas, memerasnya, kemudian menempelkan handuk itu ke dahi si bocah. Senyuman lembut-yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan pada siapapun-terukir pada wajahnya ketika bocah itu menggeliat pelan. Kagami kembali menempelkan jemarinya ke kulit pucat sang anak, merasa kalau anak itu tak lagi sedingin tadi, lalu mengecek nadinya.

"Yokatta, nadinya sudah mulai teratur," gumam Kagami sambil membetulkan sweaternya yang dipakai anak itu lalu menarik selimut hingga ke leher. Tubuhnya sangat kecil, cukup satu sweater milik Kagami untuk menutup seluruh tubuh si bocah. Berat tubuhnya juga terlalu ringan untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

"Kenapa anak sekecil dia bisa berakhir di jalanan?"

Tangannya yang sedikit gelap karena terlalu sering surfing mengusap kepala bocah yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu. Kemudian berbaring di sofa di samping ranjang, menggunakan jaket sebagai selimut, dan dalam waktu singkat dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibirnya.

* * *

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya sekitar.

Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah; dia sudah berpindah tempat.

" _Apa aku sudah mati?"_ pikirnya. Seingatnya, dia terkapar di pinggir jalan, lalu pandangannya kabur, tapi dia merasa diangkat oleh seseorang berambut merah. Apa orang itu adalah malaikat?

Tubuh dan nafasnya terasa hangat, walau masih terasa lemah, kedua iris aquamarinenya bergulir ke kanan, menatap sinar matahari yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik gorden.

" _Matahari…"_ batinnya, _"Berarti aku belum mati?"_

Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara dengkuran, Kuroko melirik ke arah yang berlawanan, dan terkejut bukan main.

Di atas sofa berwarna krem, sesosok pria tertidur lelap. Alis uniknya tampak saling bertautan, tampak kurang nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Otak Kuroko berusaha untuk menganalisa kemungkinan yang terjadi atas dirinya.

Satu, dia memang sudah mati.

Dua, dia sedang bermimpi.

Tiga, dia…diculik?!

Kuroko panik, kalau memang dia diculik, dia harus segera melarikan diri. Kuroko tak tau apa dirinya sudah berada diluar kota London atau belum, yang jelas dia harus keluar dari tempat asing ini.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Kuroko berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidur, namun belum sempat melangkah, kakinya melemas dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke karpet tebal, meredam suara berdebam akibat mencium lantai.

Suara tersebut sontak membangunkan Kagami dari tidur indahnya. Kedua matanya dikucek sementara mulutnya menguap lebar. Kuroko gemetar ketakutan begitu melihat 'penculik'nya telah bangun.

"Lho? Kemana anak itu?" Kagami panik begitu menyadari tempat tidurnya kosong, matanya berkilat cemas sambil menganalisa ruangan itu, baru saja mau menyerah ketika kedua iris crimsonnya menangkap sosok mungil berambut biru terduduk di karpet, merapat ke ranjang.

Menghela nafas lega, Kagami berjalan mendekati anak itu. Sekali melangkah, Kuroko akan semakin merapatkan diri dengan ranjang, "Halo, sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya sembari mengulurkan tangan, hendak mengelus kepala mungilnya. Refleks, Kuroko memejamkan mata dan semakin merapat ke ranjang, Kagami terkejut melihat reaksi bocah itu, dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Kuroko membuka matanya sedikit, bingung melihat orang itu justru tampak sedih. Reaksi macam apa itu?

"Ano…" Kagami kembali bersuara, "Apa kau…lapar?"

Sedikit tersentak, Kuroko menggeleng kecil, dia tak mau percaya begitu saja pada pemuda ini, bisa saja dia akan memasukkan obat tidur ke supnya dan membawanya pergi setelah dia tertidur, kan?

 **Kruyuk.**

Kagami tertawa kencang, Kuroko tak bisa menahan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya ketika perutnya mengkhianati dirinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang lapar," kekeh Kagami sambil menghapus air mata tawanya, "Kau mau sup bawang? Aku akan memesannya untukmu."

Kuroko menunduk, memainkan jemari-jemari mungilnya.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan uang, aku akan membayarnya untukmu." Tambah Kagami lagi. Dia tau, dari gelagat anak itu, kalau si bocah sedang memikirkan uang untuk membayar semangkuk sup itu.

Malu-malu, Kuroko mengangguk kecil.

Kagami tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan, membuat sang empunya tersentak. Kedua matanya menatap punggung pemuda yang tengah menelepon itu, tangan kanannya mengelus kepala yang tadi menerima sentuhan dari si pemuda.

Sentuhan itu sangat berbeda. Berbeda dari pengasuh di panti asuhannya dulu, berbeda dari ibunya, berbeda dari paman penjual roti yang dulu pernah memberinya sekeping roti. Hampir sama dengan ayahnya, namun jauh lebih lembut dan…hangat?

Saking asyiknya melamun, Kuroko sampai tak sadar kalau pemuda tadi sudah berada di depannya. Dia tersentak kaget begitu tangan Kagami yang besar menyentuh dahinya.

"Demamnya masih belum turun," gumamnya sambil mengangkat dan membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di tempat tidur, Kagami kembali mengompres dahi Kuroko dengan handuk kecil, "Apa luka-lukamu terasa sakit? Kau mau aku mengompresnya juga?"

Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Kagami mengambil selembar handuk kecil lainnya, membasahinya dengan air hangat, dan mengompres lebam di pipi Kuroko. Bocah itu mendesis nyeri begitu handuk hangat itu menempel di pipinya, "Namaku Kagami Taiga, kau?" Tanya Kagami.

Kuroko terdiam, kemudian menjawab tanpa suara, 'Kuroko Tetsuya.'

"Hah?" Kagami mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut anak itu, berpikir kalau anak itu terlalu lemah untuk bicara, "Kau bilang apa tadi? Siapa namamu?"

Kuroko menggeleng, dia menatap mata Kagami dan membuka mulutnya, berusaha, setidaknya, untuk menyebutkan namanya. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kata-kata tak jelas.

"Uoo…aeuia…"

Kagami tersentak. Ditatapnya wajah si bocah yang tampak mau menangis, "Kau…tak bisa bicara?"

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kuroko mengangguk.

 **DING DONG.**

"Ah, sepertinya pesanan kita sudah tiba." Kagami beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Tunggu sebentar ya, akan kubawa masuk."

Kuroko menatap Kagami sejenak, kemudian menyentuh handuk hangat yang mengompres lengannya. Dalam hati Kuroko mengutuk dirinya yang tak bisa bicara. Untuk orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, setidaknya Kuroko ingin Kagami mengetahui namanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucap Kagami sembari meletakkan nampan diatas nakas, kemudian duduk di samping Kuroko, "Boleh kau sebutkan namamu sekali lagi?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tak usah ragu-ragu, ucapkan saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Guoo etuwa!" kali ini diucapkan dengan kencang. Wajah Kuroko kembali memerah ketika menyadari ucapannya masih tidak jelas.

"Kuroko…Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersentak kaget dan menoleh kepada Kagami dengan cepat, hanya menatap cengiran lebar di wajah pemuda itu, "Aku hanya membaca gerakan mulutmu. Namamu Kuroko Tetsuya, kan?" Tanyanya.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Nah, Kuroko," Kagami mengangkat tubuh lemah Kuroko, menumpuk bantal di balik punggung bocah itu, kemudian menyandarkannya ke tumpukan bantal empuk itu. Kagami mengusahakan posisi Kuroko cukup nyaman untuk anak itu, barulah mengambil semangkuk sup bawang, "Ayo makan."

Kuroko mengambil mangkuk itu. Air liurnya menetes ketika indera penciumannya menangkap bau sedap yang menguap dari mangkuk itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kuroko menyendok sup dan langsung menelannya.

"Kkh…" erang Kuroko, lehernya terasa terbakar ketika sup itu meluncur masuk ke perutnya.

"'Taku, makan pelan-pelan, Kuroko," Kagami mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkan pipi Kuroko yang terkena sedikit sup, diambilnya mangkuk sup dari tangan Kuroko, meniup-niup sup yang tertampung di sendok aluminium itu, "Ayo, aaa…" Kagami mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulut Kuroko.

Ragu-ragu, Kuroko memakan sup itu. Seketika dia terbelalak. Sensasi rasa yang memenuhi mulut dan menghangatkan perut, benar-benar nikmat!

"Enak, bukan?" Kagami terkekeh, melihat wajah Kuroko yang berseri-seri entah kenapa membuatnya merasa senang. Bukan senang biasa, dia sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan perasaan yang sedang memenuhi dadanya saat ini, seolah-olah perasaan Kuroko ikut menular padanya.

"Na, Kuroko, apa kau bisa menulis?" Tanya Kagami.

Kuroko menggeleng sedih.

"Membaca?"

Gelengan lagi.

Kagami menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan, "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarkannya padamu."

* * *

Kuroko itu jenius. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu, bocah bersurai biru langit itu sudah lancar menulis dan membaca. Sebagai hadiah, Kagami memberikan sebuah notes kecil dan pensil pada Kuroko agar dia bisa menuliskan apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

Notes berwarna biru muda itu diikatkan tali pada salah satu kawatnya, bukan sembarang tali, tali itu berwarna merah gelap dan lebar, tali itu biasa digunakan anak-anak untuk mengalungkan gadget mereka. Pensil kecil berwarna biru muda terselip diantara kawat-kawat penghubung notes itu. Kuroko tampak senang dengan hadiah itu, dia segera menuliskan 'terima kasih' diatas halaman pertama dan menunjukkannya pada Kagami.

"Sama-sama," Kagami menepuk kepala Kuroko lembut, "Oh iya, boleh aku bertanya?"

" _Silahkan."_ Jawab Kuroko diatas notesnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berakhir di jalanan? Kemana orangtuamu?" Tanya Kagami sedikit ragu.

Kuroko terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

"A-ah, kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya, aku akan mengganti-"

Perkataan Kagami terpotong ketika tangan Kuroko mulai bergerak dan menulis beberapa kata, _"Orangtuaku sudah bercerai, ayahku meninggal."_

"A-ah…"

" _Mereka mengirimku ke panti asuhan. Aku tak tahan, jadi aku kabur."_

Kagami terdiam, "jadi…kau tak punya keluarga?"

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya.

"Dua minggu lagi…" Kagami menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, menatap keluar jendela, "Aku akan pulang ke Jepang."

" _K-kau bukan orang London?"_ Tanya Kuroko kaget.

"Aku hanya turis, Kuroko, aku sedang liburan."

Kuroko menunduk sedih, baru saja dia merasa bahagia, berpikir kalau dia bisa mengunjungi orang ini ketika akhir pekan, namun harapannya pupus begitu saja.

"Kuroko," Kagami beringsut maju, memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut, "Tinggallah bersamaku."

Kuroko tersentak, dia semakin bingung ketika Kagami mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ikutlah denganku…ke Jepang…"

" _Ikut…ke Jepang…?"_ Kuroko menatap Kagami bingung.

"Kau tak punya keluarga disini kan? Aku juga takut meninggalkanmu sendiri disini, kalau-kalau kau akan berakhir seperti kemarin, karena itu, ikutlah denganku." Pinta Kagami, "Aku takkan memaksa kalau kau tak mau ikut."

" _Tapi…keluarga Kagami-san…"_ Kuroko tak mampu menulis kalimat berikutnya.

"Aku akan membujuk mereka agar memperbolehkanmu tinggal, atau aku akan mengirimkanmu ke panti asuhan disana, walau aku tak mau." Kagami tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan melindungimu, Kuroko, aku takkan membiarkanmu terlantar seperti orangtuamu."

Kuroko menunduk, _"Aku mau, tapi…"_

"Tapi?"

" _Aku tak punya uang…"_

Kagami mengangkat dagu Kuroko, "Kau tak perlu memikirkannya, aku akan menanggu seluruh kebutuhanmu, aku akan menyekolahkanmu, aku akan membesarkanmu sebagai anakku sendiri."

Kuroko menangis, dadanya terasa hangat ketika Kagami kembali mendekapnya lembut, membuatnya teringat akan dekapan sang ayah dulu. Begitu nyaman, hangat dan membuatnya merasa aman. Kuroko memantapkan hati dan kembali menulis, _"Aku mau."_

* * *

"Kau yakin mau membawa Tetsuya-kun ke Jepang?"

Hari itu, Himuro mengantarkan Kagami dan Kuroko ke bandara, pemuda raven itu awalnya sedikit terkejut mengetahui Kagami mau membawa pulang seorang gelandangan sebagai 'oleh-oleh' (oke, itu hanya pemikiran Himuro saja). Dia baru mengetahui hal itu kemarin, ketika Kagami mengajaknya ke department store untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian 'yang layak' untuk Kuroko.

"Tentu saja, aku tak tega mengembalikannya ke jalanan." Jawab Kagami sembari mengenggam tangan Kuroko yang berdiri di sampingnya, bocah itu tampak sedikit takut, cemas dan khawatir, "Aku juga sudah mengurus surat-suratnya. Dia resmi menjadi anakku sekarang."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau paman dan bibi tak menyetujuinya? Dan kau bilang, dia anakmu?! Hell, kau masih 17 tahun, Taiga!"

"Aku pastikan mereka mau menerimanya. Lalu apa masalah kalau aku mengangkat anak? Aku sudah bisa membuat KTP tahun ini."

Himuro menghela nafas kesal, "Ya, terserahmulah."

Kagami nyengir lebar, "Kalau begitu, kami masuk dulu. Kuroko, ayo ucapkan sampai jumpa pada paman Himuro."

"Taiga, usiaku masih 18 tahun, seharusnya Tetsuya-kun memanggilku 'kakak' bukan 'paman'." Protes Himuro jengkel. Dia merasa panggilan 'paman' membuatnya merasa tua.

"Kuroko kan anakku, berarti kau pamannya dong?" kekeh Kagami.

"Cih."

Kuroko menulis sesuatu diatas notes kecilnya, merobek lembaran itu, lalu menyodorkannya pada Himuro sambil menunduk malu-malu. Himuro mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Senyum tipis terulas diwajah pemuda itu, dia berlutut, menyamakan tinggi dengan bocah itu, dan mengelus kepalanya lembut, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Tetsuya-kun. Baik-baik ya disana."

Kuroko yang tak pernah diperlakukan selembut ini sontak menyembunyikan diri dibalik tubuh Kagami. Tatsuya yang terkejut melihat reaksi tersebut hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ah, maaf Tatsuya, Kuroko masih belum terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu," Kagami mengelus kepala Kuroko, "Ayo, tidak apa-apa kok."

Kuroko yang menyadari kelakuannya langsung keluar dan membungkuk dalam, sikap yang diajarkan Kagami untuk menunjukkan penghormatan atau permintaan maaf kepada seseorang. Tatsuya menepuk-nepuk bahu Kuroko, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku mengerti kok." Ucapnya lembut.

"Kuroko, jaketmu miring," Kagami segera membetulkan jaket yang dipakai kuroko. Himuro tersenyum kecil, Kagami yang ini benar-benar seperti ayah yang baik.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Tatsuya!" Seru Kagami sembari menarik kopernya memasuki bandara, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Kuroko.

* * *

(Skip time: Japan.)

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga."

Kagami menghela nafas lega begitu keluar dari bandara. Udara Tokyo yang sejuk menyapa hidungnya, seolah menyambut kedatangan tuan muda Kagami di negeri matahari terbit ini.

Kedua iris crimson itu melirik anak kecil yang tengah digendongnya. Mungkin karena lelah akan perjalanan panjang, bocah London itu langsung tertidur pulas begitu tiba di bandara. Kagami tidak kesulitan menggendongnya, dikarenakan berat tubuh Kuroko yang ringan, walau sudah sedikit lebih berat daripada pertama kal Kagami menemukannya.

"Tuan muda, anda sudah tiba?" sapa seorang supir yang berdiri disamping mobil mercedez benz berwarna hitam. Kagami mengenal orang itu, supir pribadi keluarganya, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Ah, tolong bawakan koperku, Hyuuga." Pinta Kagami.

"Baik." Hyuuga membungkuk, ketika mengangkat kepalanya, dia terkejut bukan main, "T-tuan muda, siapa anak itu?" tanyanya.

"Oh, dia anakku." Jawab Kagami santai.

Hyuuga terkejut bukan main. Namun segera mengendalikan diri dan membukakan pintu untuk Kagami. Kagami masuk ke dalam mobil, membaringkan Kuroko disampingnya dengan pahanya sebagai bantal anak itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, mobil mewah itu melaju ke jalanan.

* * *

"Tadaima~" Taiga mengucapkan salam begitu membuka pintu. Yakin kalau salamnya takkan dijawab, Taiga membuka sepatunya dan sepatu Kuroko, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Taiga-pyoooooon!"

Kagami Yuko menerjang putranya dengan kecepatan super dan memberinya pelukan erat, "Okaasan merindukanmu, Taiga-pyon!"

"Kendalikan dirimu, Yuko," Kagami Izanagi menghela nafas melihat kelakuan istrinya yang tampak agresif.

"Uhuk, Ayah? Ibu?" Taiga sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran orangtuanya. Bukannya mereka sibuk?

"Bagaimana liburanmu, Taiga-pyon? Pasti membosankan ya? Maaf ya, kami berdua terlalu sibuk,"

"I-Ibu, kau akan membuatnya kehabisan nafas!"

"nya?" Yuko melepaskan pelukannya dan menurunkan pandangannya, saat itulah dia menyadari keberadaan Kuroko yang masih tertidur namun tampak kesulitan bernafas untuk beberapa saat.

"A-Apa?" Izanagi terkejut bukan main. Seingatnya, putranya tidak membawa siapapun saat ke London kemarin, kenapa pulangnya malah membawa seorang anak kecil?

"Kyaaa! Imutnya!" Yuko bersiap untuk memberikan pelukan maut pada bocah mungil itu, namun Izanagi keburu menahannya, "Yuko, jangan membunuh anak tak berdosa." Bisik Izanagi seram.

"Mou," Yuko menggembungkan pipinya.

"Taiga, siapa dia?" Tanya Izanagi.

"Ayah, bisakah kita bicarakan hal ini nanti? Kuroko masih tidur." Pinta Taiga.

Izanagi menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kami akan ke kamarmu 30 menit lagi."

"Tapi-"

"Yuko." Izanagi menatap istrinya tajam. Yuko menggembungkan pipinya, "baiklah."

Taiga segera naik ke kamarnya, membaringkan Kuroko diatas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya, notes kecil itu diletakkan diatas meja. Taiga tersenyum lembut melihat wajah tidur si bocah yang begitu polos, dielusnya pipi Kuroko yang sudah lebih berisi kemudian berbaring disampingnya.

* * *

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan, Taiga?"

Taiga duduk diranjang, bersama sang ibu disampingnya, sedangkan sang ayah duduk diatas kursi belajar milik Taiga, Kuroko masih tertidur pulas.

"Dia…anakku." Ucap Taiga.

 **JDERR.**

Izanagi dan Yuko terkejut bukan main.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan, Taiga?! Dengan siapa dan kapan kau melakukannya?!" Tanya Yuko heboh.

"Kau telah mencemari nama baik keluarga Kagami, Taiga! Bagaimana kalau perusahaan Akashi mendengarnya?! Kita bisa bangkrut, tau?!" semprot Izanagi.

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu!" geram Taiga. Kuroko bergerak gelisah, mungkin terganggu karena kericuhan di kamar itu. Segera, Taiga menepuk-nepuk paha Kuroko, dan bocah itu kembali tertidur pulas.

Setelah orangtuanya duduk tenang, Taiga menjelaskan, "Saat aku di London, aku melihat anak ini terkapar di jalanan, hanya memakai selembar kaos tipis pendek dan celana pendek, babak belur dan basah kuyup di tengah musim dingin, aku membawa dan merawat dia di hotel," ujar Taiga,

"Lalu?"

"Kuroko itu bisu." Gumam Taiga. Izanagi dan Yuko terkejut.

"Aku mengajarinya membaca dan menulis, Kuroko menguasainya dalam waktu singkat. Dia bercerita kalau dia tak punya keluarga. Ayahnya sudah meninggal dan dia melarikan diri dari panti asuhan, Kuroko selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari warga," jelasnya, "seperti saat aku menemukannya, dia dalam kondisi kelaparan, 'tempat tinggal'nya direbut dan dia dihajar oleh orang yang merebut tempatnya, dan ketika dia hendak tidur didepan pintu toko roti, pemiliknya menyiramnya dengan seember air dingin."

Yuko menutup kedua mulutnya, sementara Izanagi menggigit bibirnya, "lalu, kenapa kau membawanya kemari dan mengakuinya sebagai anakmu?"

"Karena," Taiga menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tak tega meninggalkannya di jalanan. Aku kesepian, dia juga kesepian. Dan aku berpikir, mungkin dengan membawanya kemari kami takkan kesepian lagi."

"Kenapa kau merasa kesepian?" Tanya Izanagi.

"Karena kalian selalu sibuk." Taiga berujar lirih sembari menatap kearah lain.

Baik Izanagi maupun Yuko langsung terdiam. Mereka sadar kalau mereka terlalu sibuk sampai tak sempat meluangkan waktu untuk putra mereka, dan sekarang putra mereka justru mengangkat seorang anak, apa mereka masih bisa bersantai bersama Taiga?

"Ayah, ibu, kumohon," Taiga menatap kedua orangtuanya, "Biarkan Kuroko tinggal disini!"

"Taiga…"

"Aku akan menanggung biaya hidupnya, aku akan membesarkannya dengan baik, kumohon," Taiga menggigit bibirnya, "Aku…"

Izanagi dan Yuko saling tatap, mereka mengerti kalau niat Taiga itu baik, tapi ada beberapa keraguan dalam pertimbangan mereka.

"Taiga, apa kau sungguh-sungguh melakukannya?" Tanya Izanagi.

"Ya!" jawab Taiga tegas.

"Kau yakin mau mengangkat anak ini?"

"Ya!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak serius?" Tanya Izanagi.

Taiga terdiam.

"Kau harus menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan, bagaimana?"

Bibir bawah digigit, kemudian mengangguk terpaksa.

"Baik, anak itu boleh tinggal disini." Izanagi tersenyum lembut.

Taiga menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan berbinar, "Arigatou, ayah!" ucapnya senang.

"Tapi ingat," Taiga kembali menatap sang ayah, "anak ini bukan hewan atau mainan, yang bisa kau abaikan begitu saja, kau harus sungguh-sungguh. Dia anakmu, ingat itu!"

"Aku mengerti, aku takkan menelantarkannya." Jawab Taiga tegas.

"Soal biaya hidup, ayah akan menanggungnya. Kau cukup mengurusnya saja."

"Terima kasih, ayah!"

* * *

Langsung aja ke chapter 2 ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke punya Fujimaki-sensei, zettai wa boku da #ngaco #abaikan

Title: Boku no Jinsei no Monogatari (The Story of My Life)

Main Character: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga.

Genre: family, hurt/comfort

Rate: T

A/N: chapter kedua dari sebuah fic (kebut) yang dipersembahkan untuk ultah Kagami Taiga dan first event Kakuro shipper Indonesia! \\(^O^)/

* * *

Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya, mengerjap bingung melihat suasana disekitarnya. Kamar yang luas dengan dinding berwarna biru lembut dan ranjang yang empuk, ini bukan kamarnya. Seketika dia teringat, seorang pemuda mengangkatnya sebagai anak, lalu orang itu membawanya ke Jepang, dan saat di pesawat, dia tertidur.

Bocah bersurai aquamarine itu langsung panik. Dia tak menemukan 'ayah'nya di ruangan ini, apa dia tertinggal di pesawat? Lalu seseorang membawanya untuk dijual? Kuroko langsung melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari kearah pintu, mencoba membuka pintu.

CKLEK.

" _Lho? Pintunya tak dikunci?"_ Kuroko mengerjap bingung. Ditatapnya sekeliling, mencari keberadaan notesnya. Matanya terpaku ke meja belajar, itu dia!

Segera Kuroko mengambil notes itu dan keluar kamar secara diam-diam. Sambil menuruni tangga, matanya berusaha mencari pintu keluar. Ketika melewati ruang keluarga, matanya terpaku pada seorang pria yang duduk membelakanginya. Rambut orang itu berwarna merah gelap, persis Kagami, Kuroko langsung berlari dan memeluk orang itu sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Paman, siapa dia?"

"Eh?" kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, matanya terbelalak ketakutan begitu menyadari kalau yang dia peluk bukan Kagami, melainkan orang lain yang mirip dengan Kagami. Tubuhnya yang gemetar langsung bergerak, bersiap untuk lari.

"Kuroko? Kau sudah bangun?"

Kuroko segera menoleh kesamping, di depan pintu, Taiga berdiri sambil tersenyum kepadanya, langsung saja Kuroko bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar Taiga.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Taiga.

Takut-takut, Kuroko menunjuk kedua orang yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Taiga, siapa dia?" Tanya si pemuda berambut biru.

"Anakku." Jawab Taiga enteng, mengabaikan temannya yang sudah terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak teh.

"A-anak?!"

"Ah," Taiga terkekeh geli, kemudian menggandeng Kuroko mendekati kedua orang itu, "Mereka orangtuaku. Dan yang biru itu Aomine Daiki, temanku," Ketika Kuroko menatapnya bingung, Taiga berlutut dan mendorong punggungnya, "Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu.

Ragu-ragu, Kuroko membungkuk, lalu menulis dengan tangan gemetar, _"n-namaku K-Kuroko Tetsuya, s-s-salam kenal, Kagami-san, Aomine-san."_

Yuko tersenyum lembut kepada Kuroko, "Salam kenal juga, Tetchan," ucapnya sembari mengangkat tangan untuk mengelus kepala bocah itu, namun Kuroko kembali memeluk Taiga ketakutan.

"Kuroko terbiasa menerima kekerasan, jadi secara insting dia pikir kau mau memukulnya." Jelas Taiga begitu melihat tatapan bingung dari ibunya.

"Tetsuya-kun, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, jadi kau harus memanggil kami 'kakek' dan 'nenek'," ucap Izanagi lembut sembari mengelus Kuroko, dia bisa merasakan tubuh mungil itu berjengit ketika tangannya menyentuh kepalanya.

Pelan-pelan, Kuroko menatap Izanagi, lalu menulis, _"Maafkan aku, Kagami-san."_

Izanagi tersenyum, "Boleh aku menggendongmu, Tetsuya-kun?" Tanyanya.

Kuroko tampak terkejut, lalu mengangguk kecil.

Izanagi segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Kuroko dan menatap matanya, "Namaku Izanagi, panggil aku kakek Nagi." lalu menunjuk istrinya, "ini istriku, panggil dia nenek Yuko." Ujarnya lembut, mengabaikan tatapan kesal Yuko.

"Baik, Kakek, Nenek." Kuroko menunjukkan notesnya malu-malu.

"Iza-chan, curang sekali hanya kau yang bisa menggendong Tetchan." Protes Yuko.

"Kau mau digendong nenek?" tanya Izanagi. Kuroko mengangguk kecil, dan sekejap kilat Yuko sudah memeluknya erat, Taiga hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

Sudah enam bulan Kuroko tinggal di rumah Kagami, bocah itu sudah mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan keluarga barunya. Dia merasa beruntung, ayahnya begitu perhatian padanya, kakek dan neneknya juga sangat baik, mereka mengajarinya banyak hal, Kuroko juga begitu semangat untuk mempelajari hal baru yang diajarkan kakek dan neneknya.

"Taiga,"

Taiga menghentikan permainan basketnya dengan Kuroko, dia menoleh, menatap ayahnya yang mengintip dari balik pintu, "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu, ini penting." Ujar Izanagi.

"Ya, baiklah." Sahut Taiga, dia mengecup dahi Kuroko sebelum beranjak masuk, "Kau main dulu ya, ayah tak akan lama."

"Baik, Ayah." Jawab Kuroko diatas kertas, Taiga mengacak rambutnya sejenak sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Kuroko kembali mempelajari teknik dribble yang diajarkan Taiga, terus berlatih sampai satu suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hey."

Kuroko menoleh kesamping, tepat disamping bench, seorang pemuda berambut biru tua menatapnya tajam. Kuroko mengenal orang ini, teman sekelas Taiga yang sering diundang mampir ke rumah Kagami untuk bertemu ayahnya.

" _Oh, Aomine-san."_ Sapa Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Aomine meninju pipi Kuroko, Kuroko yang tak memperkirakan serangan ini langsung jatuh terjerembap.

Kuroko memegang pipinya, cepat-cepat tangannya menulis diatas kertas, _"Aomine-san, kenapa kau memukulku?"_

"Dasar sampah."

Kuroko membatu, kaki Aomine yang menginjak bahunya diabaikan.

"Semenjak kau datang, semuanya berubah. Kagami tak peduli lagi denganku. Dia lebih memperhatikanmu daripada aku. Kau merusak hidupku!" tendangan dilayangkan ke pinggang, Kuroko hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit.

"Dulu, dia selalu mengundangku datang, tapi sejak kau datang, melihatku pun tidak!" Aomine kembali menendang Kuroko, "kau juga merebut Izanagi-san dan Yuko-san dariku!"

Kuroko terbatuk-batuk, tangannya yang gemetar kembali menulis diatas notes kesayangannya, _"Kenapa kau marah karena ayah lebih memperhatikanku?"_

Pipi yang sama kembali ditinju, Kuroko hanya bisa menahan sakit.

"Kau itu membebani mereka, tau?" Ucap Aomine dingin, kakinya menginjak pipi Kuroko, "Kau pikir mereka senang mengurusmu? Tidak. Mereka terpaksa. Izanagi-san dan Yuko-san terpaksa menerimamu karena permintaan putra kesayangan mereka."

Bocah itu hanya bisa diam.

"Mereka tak pernah menerimamu. Mereka hanya berpura-pura menerimamu, karena tak ingin Taiga kecewa."

Dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kau juga membebani Taiga. Kau pikir mengurus seorang anak yang bisu itu mudah? Tidak. Dia harus ekstra sabar untuk menerka apa yang kau katakan. Bahkan jika kau menuliskannya, dia harus setengah mati menerjemahkan tulisanmu yang seperti cakar ayam itu."

Aomine meludah ke wajah Kuroko, "Sampah sepertimu tak layak tinggal bersama keluarga Kagami." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih terbaring di lapangan.

* * *

"Ayah serius?!"

Izanagi mengangguk. Taiga menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan berbinar, "Seorang teman ayah mau mendonorkan pita suara putranya yang sudah meninggal, kita tinggal mengurus administrasi, dan Tetsuya bisa segera menjalankan operasi."

Rasanya Taiga ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin, mendengar kalau anaknya akan mendapat pita suara membuatnya ingin melompat ke ring basket sekolahnya. Taiga memeluk ayahnya girang, "Arigatou, ayah!"

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan ke Tetsuya, agar dia tidak takut saat ke rumah sakit nanti."

Tanpa menjawab, Taiga segera berlari ke lapangan, dia tak sabar untuk memberitahu Kuroko kabar ini. Kepalanya langsung membayangkan perkiraan ekspresi bocah itu ketika dia menyampaikan beritanya, pasti menggemaskan, batinnya.

"Kuroko-" Taiga terpaku begitu melihat Kuroko.

Kuroko duduk di bench, matanya menatap kosong ke bola ditangannya, ekspresinya murung, kalau Taiga tak salah lihat, air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata anak itu, dia bahkan tak menyadari kedatangan Taiga.

Taiga duduk disamping Kuroko, "Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Kuroko tampak terkejut, tangannya menghapus air mata yang hampir mengalir lalu menulis, _"Tidak apa-apa kok."_

Taiga mengelus pipi kiri Kuroko lembut. Kuroko meringis.

"Ada apa?" Taiga menatap pipi Kuroko, dia terkejut bukan main melihat lebam keunguan di pipi anaknya, "Kenapa ini? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyanya sedikit marah.

Kuroko menggeleng, _"saat aku mencoba Shoot, bolanya memantul keras dan mengenai pipiku."_ Jawabnya.

Taiga tau lebam itu bukan karena kena bola, Taiga tau seseorang telah melakukan ini pada anaknya, namun Taiga memutuskan untuk diam, menghargai keputusan Kuroko, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita obati lukamu." Ucapnya sembari menggendong Kuroko.

* * *

"Tetchan, pipimu kenapa?" tanya Yuko melihat pipi Kuroko yang sedikit bengkak.

" _Kena bola, nek."_ Jawab Kuroko.

"Astaga, lain kali hati-hati," Yuko mengelus kepala Kuroko lembut.

Izanagi bingung melihat cucunya, bocah itu tampak murung sejak selesai main basket tadi, tidak seperti biasa yang selalu tersenyum manis dan membuat orang diabetes.

"Taiga, apa kau sudah memberitahu Tetsuya?" Tanya Izanagi.

"Ah, aku lupa." Celetuk Taiga, Kuroko menatap ayahnya bingung, "Tetsuya, beberapa bulan ini, kami sudah mencari, dan akhirnya menemukan donor pita suara untukmu, setelah operasi, kau pasti bisa bicara."

Kuroko tampak terkejut, _"Donor pita suara? Kenapa kalian tak memberitahuku?"_ Tanyanya.

"Kami ingin memberi kejutan untukmu." Jawab Izanaki sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah itu bagus, Tetchan? Kau akan berbicara," Yuko memeluk Kuroko erat.

Taiga tersenyum simpul, namun senyumnya hilang begitu melihat Kuroko yang tetap tak berekspresi, malah tambah murung. Semua orang, termasuk maid dan chef, bergembira atas kabar bahagia ini, namun kenapa Kuroko malah murung? Taiga berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, mungkin anak itu sedang bad mood.

"Kuroko, kenapa seharian ini kau murung terus?" Tanya Taiga sesaat sebelum tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayah." Jawab Kuroko.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau kau mau."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Kuroko tersenyum sambil menunjukkan notesnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, oyasumi, Kuroko." Taiga mengecup dahi Tetsuya lembut, kemudian berbaring. Kuroko hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

* * *

"KUROKO!"

Teriakan itu memecah pagi yang hening di kediaman Kagami. Izanaki dan Yuko langsung terbangun karena teriakan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yuko yang masih mengantuk.

"Ibu, ayah, kalian lihat Kuroko?!" Tanya Taiga panik.

"Tidak, memangnya Tetsuya kenapa?" Tanya Izanagi.

"Kuroko hilang!" seru Taiga.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Yuko ikut panik.

"Aku tak tau, waktu aku bangun, Kuroko sudah tak ada disebelahku!" pemuda itu tampak mau menangis.

"Bukannya itu bagus?"

Serentak, ketiga kepala itu menoleh kearah pintu, "Ao…mine?"

"Semenjak anak itu datang, kalian terbebani kan?" pemuda biru tua itu berjalan mendekat, "saking beratnya, kalian sampai melupakan yang lain kan? Bahkan aku tak pernah diundang kemari lagi."

"Kau…" Taiga menggeram, "Jadi kau yang menghajar Kuroko kemarin?!"

"Apa salahnya? aku hanya memberinya pelajaran," Aomine mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Toh bocah itu sudah sadar, dia sudah pergi kan? Berarti kalian sudah bebas dari beban-"

Serta merta, sebuah bogem mentah melayang ke pipi Aomine, "Siapa bilang aku merasa terbebani, hah?!" raung Taiga, amarahnya memuncak, dia tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya tega melakukan ini.

Aomine mengelus pipinya, "Bukankah kalian memaksakan senyum kalian ketika pertama kali anak itu datang kemari? Bahkan Taiga selalu melamun saat istirahat, kalian terpaksa menerimanya kan?"

"Kau salah! Kami tak mau terlihat sedih di depan dia!" bentak Izanagi.

Aomine tercengang, jarang sekali pria itu terlihat marah besar seperti ini.

"Kami semua sudah mengetahui masa lalunya yang kelam, kami hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia, namun bayangan masa lalunya selalu terpintas di kepala kami setiap kali melihatnya. Itulah kenapa kami memaksakan diri untuk tampak bahagia didepannya."

"Kenapa kau ikut campur dalam urusan keluargaku Ahomine teme?!" bentak Taiga, "Aku tak mau peduli lagi padamu, buluk! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya, aku takkan membiarkanmu tenang!" geramnya sembari berlari keluar.

"Tetchan, dia masih kecil, bagaimana kalau ada yang menculiknya?" Yuko terisak.

"Jangan khawatir, Yuko, kita akan menemukannya. Ayo cepat kita susul Taiga,"

Keduanya segera pergi, meninggalkan Aomine yang masih membatu di tempat duduknya.

* * *

Bocah mungil itu berjalan lesu menembus keramaian, wajahnya murung, kepalanya tertunduk, dia tak tau kemana kakinya melangkah, yang dia inginkan adalah pergi sejauh mungkin, menjauh dari keluarga itu. Bukan karena benci, namun dia benci hidup sebagai parasit.

 **Bruk.**

Karena keasyikan melamun, Kuroko menabrak seseorang. Pria itu tampak sedikit terkejut mendapati Kuroko didepannya.

" _Gomenasai,"_ Kuroko menulis diatas notes kecilnya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil dan berlutut didepannya, "Kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?"

Kuroko menggeleng kecil.

"Kemana orangtuamu? Apa kau tersesat?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Kuroko menggeleng, ragu-ragu, dia menunjukkan notesnya, _"aku lari dari rumah."_

"Hm? Kenapa kau lari dari rumah? Apa orangtuamu sering bertengkar hingga kau tak tahan? Apa ayahmu sering memukulimu? Apa mereka-"

" _Anda salah."_

Pria beriris emerald itu terdiam, _"mereka semua sangat baik."_

"Lalu kenapa kau melarikan diri?" tanya pria itu.

Kuroko terdiam.

"Namaku Midorima," ujarnya, "Namamu?"

" _Kuroko Tetsuya."_ Balas Kuroko.

"Nah, Kuroko," Midorima mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko, "bagaimana kalau kita duduk sebentar sambil mendengarkan ceritamu?"

* * *

"Hm…jadi begitu?" midorima mengangguk setelah mendengar cerita Kuroko.

Kuroko meletakkan cokelat hangatnya di bangku taman dan menulis, _"aku tak mau membebani mereka lebih lama lagi."_

"Siapa bilang mereka terbeban?" Tanya Midorima.

" _Aomine-san."_ Balas Kuroko.

"Siapa Aomine-san?"

" _Teman ayahku."_

"Dan kau lebih mempercayai orang itu daripada ayahmu sendiri?"

Kuroko menunduk.

"Dengar, Kuroko," Midorima mengelus kepala bocah itu, "apa yang dikatakan orang belum tentu benar. Walau Aomine-san bilang begitu, belum tentu ayahmu berpikir demikian."

 _"Darimana aku bisa tau kalau ayahku tidak berpikir begitu?"_ tanya Kuroko.

"Duduklah disini, jangan pergi kemanapun. Kalau ayahmu tak mencarimu, berarti Aomine-san benar. Tapi kalau dia mencari dan menemukanmu," Midorima beranjak berdiri, "Kau tau artinya kan?"

Pria berambut hijau itu menatap arlojinya, "Ah, aku harus segera berangkat kerja. Tak apa kan kalau kau sendiri disini?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi," ucapnya sembari melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kuroko di taman itu.

* * *

"Kuroko! Sial, kemana dia pergi?!"

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu terus berlari, celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan bocah berambut biru muda, perutnya yang berkonser diabaikannya, selama Kuroko belum ketemu, dia tak akan berhenti. Matahari sudah bersiap kembali ke peraduannya, namun bocah itu masih belum ditemukan.

"Kuroko…" Taiga menyerah, air matanya mengalir dalam diam, pemuda itu merasa gagal menjadi ayah, dia tak bisa melindungi anaknya dari temannya sendiri, tak bisa meyakinkan anak itu kalau dia tak pernah keberatan mengangkatnya.

"Kuso…" isaknya.

"Mencari seseorang?"

Taiga mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut melihat seorang pria berambut hijau berdiri didepannya, "Y-ya, anak laki-laki, berambut biru muda, kau melihatnya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia di taman, sepertinya menunggumu." Ujar orang itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Taiga segera melangkah menuju taman.

"Hey,"

Taiga berbalik, menatap punggung pria itu, "jaga dia baik-baik."

"Aku juga tau."

* * *

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko yang setengah tidur langsung terkejut melihat kedatangan Taiga, _"Kagami-san?"_

"Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau melarikan diri?" Tanya Taiga, "kenapa kau memanggilku Kagami-san?"

" _Kagami-san. Kumohon, biarkan aku kembali ke London."_

Taiga tercengang membaca kalimat itu, "K-Kuroko…"

" _Aku menghargai semua yang telah kalian berikan kepadaku, jujur, aku senang berada disini."_

"Lalu kenapa kau mau kembali ke London?" Tanya Taiga.

" _Aku tak mau membebani kalian lagi,"_

Taiga terdiam membaca tulisan itu, _"Sudah diterima disini saja, aku sudah senang. Kalian juga mau memberiku pita suara agar aku bisa bicara. Tapi,"_

Air mata menetes, membasahi notes kecil itu, Kuroko terus menulis walau matanya mulai buram, _"Tapi, kalau kalian memang tak menerimaku, aku tidak masalah, aku memang parasit,"_

Taiga mengepalkan tangannya.

" _Toh, pada akhirnya, kita bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kau tetap memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku, berarti hubungan kita tetap 'gelangangan' dan 'penyelamat', kan? Maka dari itu, aku-"_

Belum selesai Kuroko menulis, tubuhnya sudah ditarik dan dipeluk dengan erat oleh Taiga, "Aku tak pernah keberatan dengan keberadaanmu, Kuroko."

Kuroko terdiam.

"Saat aku di London, aku memang sengaja mengunjungi banyak panti asuhan untuk mengadopsi anak, namun tak seorangpun yang kuinginkan. Aku sengaja memilihmu, Kuroko. Karena kau berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya."

Kuroko menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher sang ayah, menangis pelan, "ayah dan ibuku juga tak pernah keberatan menerimamu. Mereka justru senang, karena keberadaanmu, hubunganku dengan orangtuaku tak secanggung dulu lagi, kami bisa berkumpul dan bersenang-senang kembali, semua karena kau, Tetsuya."

Bahu mungil itu bergetar pelan, Taiga menarik dan mendekapnya semakin erat, "Kau adalah anakku, Tetsuya, dan aku adalah ayahmu. Mana mungkin aku tak menginginkanmu? Kalau itu memang benar, kau sudah mati kedinginan disana."

" _Maafkan aku."_

Tulisan itu tampak gemetar dan dipenuhi air mata, tapi Taiga tetap mampu membacanya, _"Maaf karena aku meragukan kalian, maaf karena aku melarikan diri, maaf-"_

Taiga menahan tangan Kuroko, "aku sudah memaafkanmu, Tetsuya, jangan menangis lagi." bisiknya.

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko dan Taiga menoleh, Izanagi dan Yuko segera menghampiri keduanya, "astaga, Tetchan, kau baik-baik saja? kenapa kau melarikan diri?" tanya Yuko sembari berlutut didepan Kuroko dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

 _"Maafkan aku, nenek."_ Kuroko menunjukkan notesnya sambil menunduk. Air mata Yuko langsung tumpah, didekapnya tubuh mungil Kuroko dengan erat, "jangan membuat kami khawatir, Tetchan."

Izanagi mengusap kepala Kuroko lembut, "jangan ulangi lagi, oke?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, Izanagi langsung memeluk Kuroko, "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh," bisiknya menangis dalam diam.

" _Ma-"_

"Tak usah meminta maaf lagi," Izanagi menggenggam tangan Kuroko, "Terima saja hadiah dari kami kalau kau menyesal."

Kuroko terdiam, "Tetchan, kau mau kan?" Tanya Yuko.

" _Un."_

"Anak pintar," Izanagi menggendong Kuroko kecil, "Mulai sekarang, kau takkan memakai nama Kuroko lagi. Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Kagami Tetsuya, mengerti?"

Anggukan kecil diterima sebagai jawaban, Izanagi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, semuanya masuk ke mobil, kita akan pergi makan sekarang."

"Yosha!" Seru Taiga, "Tetsuya, kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya.

Tetsuya menatap Izanagi bingung, "Vanila milkshake? Kau mau mencobanya?" usul Izanagi. Tetsuya mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Osu, ayo ke majiba!" Taiga berlari masuk ke mobil, "Tetsuya, ayo kemari."

Dan malam yang indah itu dihabiskan keluarga kecil ini dengan makan bersama di sebuah restoran cepat saji, berbagi kehangatan bersama-sama, sekaligus menyambut kembali anggota keluarga mereka yang baru.

* * *

"tiga hari lagi."

Tetsuya menatap Taiga yang tampak galau, _"ya, aku tau."_

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Taiga.

 _"Biasa saja, aku sudah siap. Untuk yang terburuk sekalipun."_ Tetsuya menunjukkan notesnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Taiga ikut tersenyum dan mengacak-acak surai biru langit Tetsuya, pandangannya kembali tertuju ke pemandangan di depan sana dari atas bukit, menikmati semilir angin yang menyegarkan.

 _"Ayah,"_

Notes kecil berwarna biru muda menarik perhatiannya. Taiga menatap putra kecilnya, "Hm?"

 _"Setelah ini, aku bisa berbicara kan?"_

"Tentu saja," jawab Taiga sambil tersenyum kecil.

 _"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan setelahnya?"_

"Ha? tentu saja berbicara."

 _"Apa yang harus kukatakan?"_

Taiga terdiam, "apa maksudmu?"

Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu, kemudian kembali menulis, _"aku ingin, setelah mendapatkan suaraku, aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menyemangati orang-orang yang bernasib sama sepertiku. Aku ingin suaraku tak hanya berbicara, tapi juga mampu membangkitkan semangat setiap orang yang terpuruk."_

Taiga tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum kepada putranya, "bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan kisahmu?"

 _"Kisahku?"_

"Ya."

 _"Apa yang menarik dari kisahku?"_

"Entahlah, namun kau bisa berbagi pengalamanmu kepada mereka, agar mereka bisa mensyukuri hidup." jawab Taiga asal.

Tetsuya tampak bingung sejenak, namun akhirnya tersenyum manis, _"aku mengerti, ayah,"_

* * *

 **2 minggu kemudian...**

"Saya buka ya, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil. Dokter berambut hijau itu membuka perban yang melilit lehernya, diikuti tatapan khawatir dari Izanagi dan Yuko. Tetsuya melirik ke sekeliling ruangan, tak mendapati sosok sang ayah dimanapun.

 _"Ayah mana?"_ Tetsuya menunjukkan notesnya.

"Taiga belum pulang sekolah, tapi dia akan langsung kemari setelah pulang." jawab izanagi, diliriknya arloji perak pemberian Yuko, "kurasa sebentar lagi-"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kagami Taiga yang masih memakai gakuran dan membawa tas sekolah, "Tetsuya bagaimana? Berhasil tidak?!" tanyanya heboh. Tampangnya saat ini tak jauh berbeda dari pria yang sedang menunggu kelahiran anaknya.

"Belum," Izanagi memukul kepala Taiga dengan korannya. Taiga hanya bisa meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol tiga tingkat.

"Hihihi,"

Suara kekehan kecil menyapa indera pendengaran mereka, membuka mereka secara refleks menoleh ke sosok anak kecil diatas ranjang yang tengah menutup mulutnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Tetsuya?" Taiga mencengkeram bahu Tetsuya.

Bocah kecil itu menoleh, menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya.

"C-coba panggil aku,"

"Ayah." Suara lembut itu kembali terdengar, Tetsuya tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk Taiga, "Halo Ayah."

"T-Tetchan…"

"Halo Kakek, Nenek." Sapanya sambil tersenyum. Ketiganya menatap Midorima, yang tengah mengacungkan jempolnya yang berbalut perban.

"Operasinya berhasil." ujar Midorima.

"Ah..." Taiga memeluk erat Tetsuya sambil menghapus air mata bahagianya, "arigatou, kami-sama." bisiknya. Izanagi dan Yuko ikut merangkul bocah itu, terlalu bahagia bahkan untuk sekedar berkata selamat.

"Sekarang, ayah tak perlu khawatir lagi kalau mau menyekolahkanku." Tetsuya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Taiga.

"E-eh? Apa maksud-"

Tetsuya menunjuk selembar brosur yang mengintip dari tas Taiga. Izanagi menatap brosur itu, "SD Seirin?"

"Ah, kurasa sekolah itu cukup bagus, jadi aku mau mendaftarkan Tetsuya kesana." Ujar Taiga sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Menurutku SD Teiko juga bagus." Komentar Izanagi.

"Tapi SD Seirin kan bekas sekolahku."

"Makanya, Tetsuya harus bersekolah di tempat lain."

"Mou, kalian berdua," protes Yuko, "kenapa kalian malah meributkan sekolah? Tetchan jadi merasa bersalah tuh."

Izanagi dan Taiga langsung menatap Tetsuya yang tampak murung sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"T-Tetsuya, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Izanagi menepuk kepala Tetsuya.

"Iya, kami kan mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu." Tambah Taiga.

"Tapi, kalau kalian sampai ribut, lebih baik tak usah," bisik Kuroko pelan.

"Baik, kami takkan meributkannya lagi." Taiga menepuk kepala Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Tetsuya sudah bisa pulang tiga hari lagi," Ujar Midorima, "seminggu kemudian, kembalilah untuk check up. Beri dia makanan yang ringan seperti bubur atau susu, jangan langsung memberinya makanan yang berat, bisa merusak pita suaranya."

"Kami mengerti, terima kasih." Ucap Taiga.

"Banyak-banyak istirahat ya, Tetsuya." Midorima mengedip kepadanya, dibalas dengan senyum penuh makna dari bocah itu.

"Arigatou, sensei." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu, nenek akan membuatkan bubur yang lezat untuk Tetchan besok, mau kan?" Tanya Yuko.

"Un, arigatou, nenek."

"Beserta susu vanila?" Tanya Izanagi.

Kuroko mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus istirahat sekarang." Nasihat Taiga. Tetsuya langsung berbaring, membiarkan Taiga menarik selimutnya hingga leher, lalu ketiga orang itu mengecup dahinya bergantian, "Oyasumi, Tetsuya."

"Oyasumi," tak sampai lima menit, bocah itu sudah tertidur pulas.

* * *

"Tetsuya…Tetsuya…"

Tetsuya membuka matanya, "Papa!"

Pria bersurai biru langit itu membentangkan tangannya, menyambut terjangan dari bocah mungil yang tertawa bahagia.

"Tetsuya sekarang sudah mendapat keluarga baru ya. Apa Tetsuya bahagia?"

"Ya! Ayah sangat sayang sama Tetsuya, kakek dan nenek juga." Sahut bocah itu senang.

"Yokatta ne, akhirnya papa bisa melepaskan Tetsuya." Pria itu bangkit berdiri, mengelus kepala si kecil dengan lembut.

"Papa mau kemana?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tempat yang indah." Jawab pria itu, "Tetsuya, pita suara itu merupakan anugerah dari yang diatas, jadi, gunakan suaramu untuk orang lain." Nasihatnya sebelum menghilang.

Tetsuya tersentak bangun, menyadari kalau dirinya masih berada dirumah sakit. Tangannya bergerak mengelus tenggorokannya, "Untuk…orang lain?"

* * *

"Hee? Jadi papamu mengunjungimu dalam mimpi?" Tanya Taiga sambil membawa tas di satu tangan, sementara tangan lain menggenggam tangan Tetsuya.

"Iya, papa bilang suaraku ini harus digunakan untuk orang lain," jawab Tetsuya. Taiga terkekeh geli, "Bahkan papamu sepemikiran denganku, eh?"

"Berarti papa memang memilihmu." Tetsuya tersenyum lebar, "Aku akan menuruti apa yang papa dan ayah bilang, akan kugunakan suara ini untuk membangun semangat orang lain."

"Minggir, ini emergency!"

Sebuah brankar melewati mereka, Taiga segera menarik Tetsuya menepi, Tetsuya bahkan tak sempat melihatnya saking cepatnya.

"Mengerikan sekali." Decak Taiga, "ada apa?" Tanyanya pada seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat.

"Tabrak lari,"Jawab suster itu, "belasan orang tewas di tempat kejadian, tapi wanita ini dan anaknya masih bertahan, padahal mereka yang tertabrak paling parah."

Tepat setelah suster itu selesai menjawab, brankar lainnya lewat, dan Tetsuya bisa melihat jelas sosok yang terbaring diatasnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki, berambut merah terang yang nyaris tak terlihat karena tertutup darah, kira-kira sepantaran usianya, terbaring lemas dengan darah memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Wajah anak itu, entah bagaimana dapat Tetsuya lihat, tampak putus asa dan sedih.

"Kasihan, padahal masih kecil," Tetsuya bisa mendengar suara ayahnya,"Ayo pulang."

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil, dan Taiga langsung menggandengnya menuju parkiran, dimana Hyuuga Junpei sudah menanti mereka.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku sudah pernah mengalami masa-masa kelam dalam hidupku._

 _Diperlakukan tak manusiawi oleh ibuku, dibuang oleh kerabat ayahku, dan disiksa di panti asuhan._

 _Dulu, aku berpikir, kalau hidupku sudah tak ada artinya lagi._

 _Tapi, seseorang telah mengubah pemikiranku._

 _Dia rela dan mau mengangkatku, manusia hina ini, menjadi anaknya._

 _Dari seorang yang dianggap sampah, kini aku menjadi seorang yang berharga._

 _Kisah hidupku memang mengerikan dan tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja._

 _Tapi, jika kisah hidupku bisa kugunakan untuk membangkitkan semangat orang lain, maka tanpa ragu aku akan menceritakannya._

 _Karena aku telah melewati masa-masa kelam itu, maka aku ingin membantu orang lain untuk keluar dari sana juga._

 _Karena aku pernah diselamatkan, maka aku ingin menyelamatkan juga._

 _Dan ketika kulihat anak laki-laki bersurai scarlet itu duduk sendirian dibawah pohon apel dengan wajah murung, tanpa ragu aku mendekatinya._

 _Karena aku juga ingin hidupku berguna untuk orang lain._

 _Inilah kisahku._

 _-Kagami Tetsuya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

* * *

Ano, belom telat kan?

Akhirnya, setelah marathon seminggu, cerita ini kelar juga /lap keringat

Cerita ini dipersembahkan untuk ultah Kagami Taiga dan first event Kakuro shipper Indonesia, OTANOME, SEIRIN NO ACE! #telatwoi

Kenapa Fei ngga bikin romance kayak yang lain? Sejujurnya, romance adalah genre yang paling tak Fei kuasai ga tau kenapa X( dari kemarin udah coba bikin romance tapi gagal terus, jadinya bikin ini aja (ini juga absurd ya T,T)

Ini aslinya oneshot lho, cuma karena kepanjangan Fei jadiin twoshot aja :v

Terima kasih untuk panitia yang telah membuat event ini, otsukare! \\(^o^)/ pasti ribet ya mengurus event ini? Saya mewakili teman-teman yang lain mengucapkan terima kasih banyak telah mengadakan event yang menantang ini. Saya juga senang karena bisa bersaing bersama kalian semua

/senyum lima jari

/dilempar tomat oleh author lainnya.

Kalau begitu, saya undur diri. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar kalian di kolom review ^^

-Zhang fei.


End file.
